


Hands

by GirlWithTheMousyHair



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithTheMousyHair/pseuds/GirlWithTheMousyHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie is a modern woman, who is in no way charmed by Ichabod's habit of offering her his hand. In no way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Every time he takes her hand, she wants to let out a tiny whimper.

Every Goddamn time!

She has *never* whimpered, nor simpered, in her entire life, and she will not start now...

...but when this long streak of British holds out a hand to her, for whatever trumped up reason (and they do sometimes seem pretty flimsy, the reasons), she has to clench her jaw to stop her polite smile from becoming an idiot grin.

He's married. To a witch! And there is nothing going on here but a man out of his time trying to cling to what he knows. To Crane, being less than overtly chivalrous would be to bring shame on himself, his family, probably every last one of his fellow countrymen. He holds to it, even now, because he is sure it is right and, for him, surety is in scarce supply.

Abbie Mills' mother didn't raise any fools - she didn't raise anyone at all, in fact, which is why Abbie can be doubly confident that she'll never let herself down by playing into that ridiculous stereotype of the doe-eyed damsel in distress. She is her own guardian, her own moral arbiter, and she says absolutely not, no way can she be attracted to such old-fashioned, patriarchal, patronising behaviour.

It's worse when he puts his other hand behind his back. She doesn't know why that should be, but it is.

It really is.


End file.
